


De por qué Amell tiene más razón que santo, porque Jensen… es Jensen Ackles

by Aeren



Series: Drabbles (wincest y J²) [23]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Austin - Freeform, Established Relationship, J2, M/M, Non AU, PWP, bottom!Jared
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El título lo dice todo, algo rapidito para  mi j2ismyheaven, y para los dos anónimos que quería mi versión de un Jensen celoso a causa de Steve Amell.</p><p>J2Non-Au/ Austin!era/ sin betear/ Nc-17</p>
            </blockquote>





	De por qué Amell tiene más razón que santo, porque Jensen… es Jensen Ackles

 

_ _

 

 

#  _De por qué Amell tiene más razón que santo, porque Jensen… es Jensen Ackles_

 

Con un suspiro satisfecho, Jensen aparta los labios para contemplar los frutos de su esfuerzo. De rodillas, con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos, que reposan cruzados sobre el respaldo del amplio sofá, Jared gime arqueando la espalda, alzando el desnudo trasero con algo que suena más bien a ronroneo.

—Dios, qué bueno estás —declara mientras tira de la camiseta que Jared ha llevado hasta hace un momento, dejando la amplia extensión de piel dorada y desnuda a su disposición. Traza el surco de la columna con la punta de la lengua, dejando una ristra de besos y suaves mordiscos, marcas encarnadas que pueden desaparecer dentro de un rato, o no.

Cierra los párpados mientras permite que el sabor de la piel de su chico le inunde la boca. Sal y almizcle, el toque justo de jabón, algo suntuoso y dulce que es intrínsecamente Jared. Después de tantos años reconocería esa esencia en cualquier circunstancia. Apreciativo, pasa un dedo por el sonrosado anillo de músculo, que late a su alrededor atrapándole con un espasmo. La piel delicada y suave brilla con los restos de su saliva mientras Jared lucha por abrir más los muslos. Tiene la ropa puesta porque dentro de un rato ha quedado para realizar una de esas salidas que tanto le gusta a su publicista, una en la que Jensen no planea hacer aparición.

Eso no quiere decir que no pueda darle algo en lo que pensar a Jared mientras está fuera.

—Jen. —El sonido inarticulado y ronco le eriza el vello de la nuca y mordiéndose los labios usa las dos manos para amasar las nalgas descubiertas. La carne nacarada zozobra bajo las palmas mientras la amasa a puñados, salvaje, incapaz de detenerse, gozando sin control del oscuro y lujuriante sabor que le resbalaba por las papilas mientras Jared jadea, sollozando su nombre como si se fuese a romper—. Jen por dios santo, _Jen_ …

El angosto pasadizo late en torno a su lengua, alrededor de las yemas, Jared deja escapar un nuevo lamento, agudo, lleno de profunda necesidad.

—¿Quieres un poco más Jare? —pregunta sin aliento. Jared ondula, empujándose sin inhibiciones mientras Jensen abre los dígitos que le empalan.

—Sí, por favor, _por favor_ Jen —ruega, el cabello oscuro y empapado en sudor es un lío sedoso que le cubre la cara, que a esas alturas está distorsionada por la urgencia.

Escupe sin reparos, observando cómo el cuerpo de Jared absorbe la humedad junto con sus dedos que giran y giran y giran, exponiéndole, rozándole. Ríe al notar el suave gruñido de dolor que se le escapa al más joven, que a esas alturas debe estar tan frustrado cómo él mismo se encuentra. Se palmea la erección que los pantalones de algodón no hacen nada por ocultar.

—¿La quieres, nene? —dice entre dientes, apartando el pantalón lo bastante como para liberar la carne lustrosa, de un vivo color encarnado, jugosa de humedad. Jared le mira, con las mejillas encarnadas. La postura es jodidamente incómoda pero a Jensen no le importa, lo único que le interesa es la seductora sensación de la piel contra la piel y el rastro cristalino que su pene deja en la parte baja de la espalda, sobre las nalgas—. Dime cuanto la quieres Jay.

—Mucho Jen —admite, usando las manos para mostrarse, sin recatos o falsos pudores—, por favor Jen, dios, te necesito.

—Vale Jay —susurra. Le tiemblan un poco los dedos mientras abre el paquete de lubricante que ha llevado en el bolsillo del pantalón desde hace un par de horas. El gel viscoso huele a fruta y cuando lo extiende con suavidad por su miembro el aroma impregna sus manos. Jared emite un sollozo ronco y apagado—, shhhh nene, shhhh —chista, empujando las caderas unos centímetros, dejando que el glande empuje un poco, sólo lo bastante como para desaparecer—. Jared joder… estás ardiendo, que bien.

El cuerpo de su pareja le recibe con el abrazo íntimo de un amante, como regresar al hogar. Se muerde los labios mientras contempla cómo el falo desaparece lento. Jared gime, retorciéndose, luchando contra las prendas que impiden que la penetración sea lo bastante profunda. Jensen se inclina, tan hondo como puede, hasta que el chasquido de sus testículos contra las nalgas desnudas se convierte en un rítmico staccato. Se mueven al unísono, meciéndose el uno contra el otro, regalándose besos y caricias cada vez más hambrientas, más violentas. Nota los espasmos del orgasmo como fogonazos, el calor líquido que se le acumula en la base de la columna le eriza el vello de la nuca, hace que sus movimientos se vuelvan inconexos, Jared tiembla, estremeciéndose, los nudillos blancos mientras se aferra al respaldo del sofá, los labios rojos entreabiertos. Jensen se sumerge una vez más, girando la pelvis, sintiendo el cuerpo de Jared le exprime, pulsos hirvientes sobre sus ropas, ahora arruinadas. Se aparta boqueando, derramándose en el surco tibio entre las posaderas, bañando la piel morena con largos hilos, calientes y viscosos, como perlas que se enredan, deslizándose lentamente entre los muslos, enroscándose como miel.

 

 

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? —Jared suena tal y como está, completa y absolutamente bien follado, satisfecho como un gato que se ha acabado un plato de crema. Jensen deja escapar una risita mientras sigue deslizando las yemas por la piel sudada. Jared suspira mientras le deja acariciarle, una sonrisa rutilándole en los labios—. ¿Estamos un poquito posesivos Jen? —se burla, pero sin embargo, arquea la espalda bajo sus atenciones como un enorme y lánguido felino.

—Puede. A lo mejor es que estoy celoso —bromea. Chasquea la lengua y se inclina, besándole la nuca. El aroma del sexo es intenso y le deja ligeramente delirante. Lo que menos le apetece es que su chico tenga que ponerse decente y dedicarse al servicio de lo que los publicistas de la cadena les piden, pero tras tanto tiempo en el negocio ambos saben qué batallas luchar y cuáles no. Aprieta las uñas sujetándole por la cintura antes de depositar un último beso y alejarse.

—Podrías venir —sugiere Jared, que hace una mueca mientras sopesa el estado de las ropas arruinadas.

—Nah —dice, agitando la mano con gesto displicente—. Voy a aprovechar para echarme una siesta, y después pasaré la tarde con los niños en la piscina. Cuando los bañe, haremos la cena mientras esperamos a que papi regrese, no creo que Steve pueda superar eso.

—En el fondo te jode —insiste con una mueca que el mayor conoce demasiado bien. Jared es un animal social, para bien o para mal, lo suyo es conocer y hacer a la gente sentirse bienvenida. De los dos, siempre será el más abierto, a veces eso es una bendición y otras no tanto. Jensen se ríe en su cara y le obliga a levantarse. Sus lenguas se enredan en una última lucha, dedos entrelazados y los rescoldos del orgasmo aun creando ecos en sus cuerpos.

—Me encanta cuando hueles a mí —le musita, mordisqueándole la nuez, trazando caminos sinuosos por la mandíbula—, no quiero que te bañes, quiero que te vayas así… quiero que te acuerdes de mí, que pienses en lo que voy a hacerte esta noche, cuando nuestro hijos duerman… ¿Lo harás Jay… por mí?

Jared se estremece un segundo y le mira, tiene las pupilas dilatadas y una expresión indescifrable, por un segundo Jensen siente que ha ido demasiado lejos. Le ve tragar y asentir. Se besan una vez más, hambrientos, frotándose el uno contra el otro como adolescentes cachondos, como si no hiciese ni diez minutos que se hubiesen corrido. A veces Jensen siente que no sabe lo que va a hacer con Jared.

—Tengo que irme —reconoce al cabo de un rato, reluctante, como un niño que no quiere ir al colegio. Jensen le empuja con suavidad y se deja caer en el sofá.

—Que pases buena tarde Jared —se despide, repantigándose hasta que encuentra una postura cómoda. Ahora que lo piensa, la idea de echarse una siesta le parece genial.

—Tienes la cara muy dura Ackles —le acusa Jared desde el umbral.

—Dale saludos a Steve cariño.

Jared le enseña el dedo corazón antes de sacudir la cabeza, alejándole.

—¡No te olvides Jay!

—Que sí gilipollas, ¡de tu parte!

Jensen adora vivir en Austin.


End file.
